Nerris
Nerris is another Magic Camp camper at Camp Campbell. She has an affinity for LARPing and relating anything and everything to her fictional interests. She has an occasional rivalry with Magic Camp camper, Harrison. Appearance Nerris is a lanky, nerdy looking girl with black, round glasses and silver braces. She wears a short-sleeved Camp Campbell yellow shirt seemingly tucked into dark blue jeans and blue boots with brown trim. In addition, she wears fake elf ears and a pointy blue hat which has visible stitching. It matches her cloak which goes down to her ankles. She has a dark complexion and freckles, as well as light blue eyes. Her hair is a reddish brown, and puffs out at the top in what appears to be an undercut. Personality In the episode "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak," Nerris is shown to be very upfront with her negative feelings towards people, and rude towards people who don't play along with her games or fantasies. She is very standoffish towards Max, Nikki, and Neil after Max tells her to "cut the act" (regarding her roleplay). She is also seen insulting Harrison throughout the episode, such as calling him "dumb and ugly," saying his destiny is "performing magic tricks in the streets of Las Vegas," and even suggesting that they sacrifice him to a group of squirrels. However, she is also shown to be brave when it comes to the people she cares about. For example, when the squirrels were about to attack Neil, she stopped and fought back against them in order to save him. In this episode, and the episode "Anti-Social Network," they show Nerris to be the type who's easily flattered, as she became sweet and kind when Neil-Bot said nice things to her, such as calling her "Nerris the Cute," or pandering to/playing along with her love of fantasy and Dungeons & Dragons. Her caring side is seen again in "New Adventure! " when she cheers up Nikki by convincing her to do an impression of Max with Dolph and herself joining in, when Nikki stated that Max had an issue with micro-management. Later she and Nikki comfort a homesick Dolph by telling him that being homesick is normal, and in return he thanks them for not making him feel weird about it. She has been shown to not care when it comes to being alone, an example of this is when we watched her play Dungeons & Dragons with only her stuffed animals, and genuinely seeming to enjoy herself doing so. Nerris has shown to even care for Harrison at times. They are usually paired together and hang out with each other often, for example in "Camp Corp" they look distraught at the idea of separation, sit next to each other on the bus after Harrison willingly offers her to, and shoot water-pistols at each other playfully at the end. However in "Who Peed the Lake" Nerris still teases Harrison when he struggles to do his magic trick. This can be presumed that Harrison and Nerris seemed to devolved a friendship of sorts but don't hesitate to give each other snark. This is further evidenced in "Squirrel Camp" when she snickers at Harrison when the squirrels reenact the battle that took place in "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak" with Harrison losing, then reassuring him because the ending was non-canonical. Trivia * The name Nerris may allude to the name Naeris, a canon elf name in Dungeons and Dragons. * Nerris is one of the only campers that seems to have a happy relationship with her parents. The other being Ered. ** She also very much developed her love of D&D thanks to her father's influence. Despite her mother not being interested in the game, she does go along with their D&D themed skit in "Parents' Day." * Nerris bares an extremely striking resemblance to her mother. Like her mother, she has round glasses, freckles, blue eyes and red-brown hair. * Like Max, Nerris also owns a teddy bear. Along with a handful of other stuffed toys as seen in "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak". Her stuffed toys include a bear, a dolphin, a pink rabbit, and a frog named Mr. Waffles. * Despite her rivalry with Harrison, they are usually seen together and Nerris is intrigued by Harrison's magic tricks in "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected" and "Mind Freakers". ** Nerris is known to make fun of of Harrison and his magic tricks, even to a point where she laughs so hard at his failed trick that she pees herself ("Who Peed the Lake"). ** However, although it is never stated, Nerris might actually envy Harrison's abilities, as she is interested in magic as well shown in "Jermy Fartz (episode)" when she claims herself to be the most magical and thus forth the best camper. Harrison can actually preform real, unstaged magic, unlike Nerris which may be a reason for their rivalry in the first place. * In "New Adventure!" Nerris states that her race in D&D is demi-human, while her class was previously confirmed to be a mage in "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak." * Nerris has a secret love of competitive baking shows, and says there'd be anarchy if anyone ever found out about it in "New Adventure!" * Nerris seems to be able to preform limb-reattachment as seen in "David Gets Hard" when she accidentally chips off a Harrison's arm when his body's frozen in ice. Nerris states that she could fix it and Harrison's later seen completely fine with his two arms. * At the start of "Preston Goodplay's Good Play", Nerris is shown juggling 4 balls that are yellow, white, purple, and black. These are, in order, the color scheme of the non-binary pride flag, and although some may think it's coincidental, the specific color scheme makes it very possible that Nerris identifies as non-binary. ** This is further justified that despite being a human female, she says she prefers to identify as elf-kin in "Eggs Benefits". * In Dungeons and Dragons, elves are often fluid in their gender when they're young. Nerris being "elf-kin" may allude to the fact that many people had a hard time telling her gender. This could also explain Nerris' lack of feminine features (save for her eyelashes) to the point where many fans were left confused on what Nerris' gender was. References Category:Camp Campbell campers Category:Campers Category:Heroes Category:Female campers